The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a recording medium.
A captured image taken by a camera may include various types of noises. Many techniques have been disclosed for reducing such noises. For example, there is disclosed a technique for reducing noises included in a captured image by modifying the captured image itself (for example, see JP 2012-253645A).